galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
New Normarian Starfleet
The''' New Normarian Starfleet''' was a secret organisation operating within the Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm. Its aim was to take over the DFSNA's government, which they had achieved in 2145. It was disestablished following the collapse of the DFSNA in 2172. History As it is a secret organisation, not much is known about New Starfleet can be found on databases, let alone its history. However, according to DFSNA secret agents successfully working within New Starfleet, it was founded around 2044, when much political upheaval was taking place after the sudden dismissal of the DFSNA's legislature, the Senate. This was because the Senate had previously given the Triumvirate, composed of High King Kokumi Kokoro Shishi, King Larion Yūkan Ni and King Yushirino Kagayaku Meda; emergency powers, allowing them to establish absolute control over the DFSNA. This was to combat the Grosreichens during the First Normarian War. Some members of Starfleet believed that the DFSNA should bring stability to the Norma Arm. These members seceded to form New Starfleet. When the Grosreichens were given control of their separate states in 2129, New Starfleet was furious, because, by then, they had formed the opinion that the Grosreichens should have been crushed 'once and for all', and also believed that the Grosreichens should have been exterminated completely. At first, they petitioned to the Triumvirate for support, but were continually refused. New Starfleet eventually decided to attempt to take control of the DFSNA, by force, if necessary. In 2140, New Starfleet nominated several of their members for election into the Federation Senate, forming the 'Coalition of People' Party, which was a Peoples' party only in name. This party was in fact the secret representative body of New Starfleet. Several members managed to get elected as Governors, but did not succeed in creating a government. However, more and more people began to be influenced by New Starfleet and its views. Eventually, New Starfleet had enough power to become the opposition party. In 2145, New Starfleet, which was growing impatient, seized control of the DFSNA. Agenda The agenda of New Starfleet involves taking control of the Federation Senate, and ultimately overthrow the Triumvirate itself, creating a new militaristic dictatorship which would, when established, attempt to merge the Kryat United Kingdom into itself, before using all its military strength and political power to exterminate all Grosreichens in the galaxy, and beyond if necessary. Notable members *Fleet Maje Akito Mashika - leader *Admiral Oko Matoro *Admiral Aroko Tatsuno *Admiral Naya Chtska *Governor Tameichi Koga - head of Coalition of People Party; Governor of Burishubaan *Supreme Admiral/Admiral Noga Tsunara - infiltrated DFSNA Starfleet. He became a prominent figure in Starfleet. Tsunara eventually became Supreme Admiral of the Space Division, a huge advantage for New Starfleet. Tsunara issued an order stating that the T.S.S. Uraniko III ''was an enemy of the Federation, causing chaos in Starfleet as starships went about attempting to capture their star vessel. However, eventually Tsunara's order was proven to be unsound, and part of a plot to destroy the ''Uraniko. He was arrested several weeks after the order was first given and was imprisoned for life, on the charge of treason. He committed suicide days after being put in prison. Category:Tsuinaron Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:DFSNA